Doudil40 - His Eyes
by TheCrimsonMage
Summary: Bodil is depressed about his life, the way people treat him, who he likes, everything. He cuts, he has voices and visions. Who could help him? No one he thinks, but he thought wrong. His long time crush, the man he loves, Double may just be able to help him, whether he knows it or not. It starts the day Double asks a question.
1. Chapter 1

"Get away from me freak!" "You and your demon eyes don't belong here." "Don't hurt me, please!" "Look at the freak with demon eyes!" "You'll die sad and alone you waste of air."

The faceless voices swam around in my head as I grit my teeth and plunged the blade into my wrist. I felt the blood run down my wrist and heard it hit the bathroom floor with a splat. Placing the blade back on the counter after washing it, I slowly searched the cabinet with my hand for bandages. Feeling the material, I grabbed it and set it down, quickly cleaning the cuts then bandaging them.

You see, I cut because I was tormented and forever scarred as a child because of something I couldn't control. I also love my best friend who I'm sure would never feel the same way. Anyway, I was tormented because of my eyes. They change color with my mood and are a natural red when I feel nothing so I cover them up with sunglasses. None of my friends know about them and always think I'm happy go lucky because I hide my true feelings with my smile and laugh, well and my sunglasses also. But did I also mention that I'm blind? Yes, I'm blind and only my best friend knows it. Because of this all my other senses are heightened so I can get around quite well without help.

I bet your wondering who my 'friend' is yes? His, yes his, name is Double or Ryan but no ones calls him by his real name. That's most of the reason I know he wont accept me is because he is straight, he also has a girlfriend Natalie.

I trudged back into my room and lay on my bed. Rolling over I faced my head towards the ceiling. I opened my eyes and sighed. Most people might think blue represents being sad or gloomy but there wrong. My eyes were as black as night right now. How can I tell you ask? My mind just knows it. Sighing again I curled up in my blankets and closed my eyes. My name is Bodil and this my tragic story. I snorted,_ 'Tragic? I could have much worse.'_ Oh right, and I talk to myself in my head, as if I wasn't weird enough. Snuggling some more into my covers I tried to fall asleep. After around an hour of laying there I sighed and gave up and turned on my light. _'Might as well do something.'_ Grabbing my sword I headed to my door. Before I opened it I heard my phone going off. I answered, "Double? You do realize its 1:30 am right?" "So? Your obviously awake, you don't sound groggy at all." "Well what do want then?" "Are you ok? You don't sound as chipper as usual."

I realized I had dropped my giggly personality in favor of a more 'I want to kill myself' tone. Regaining my 'happy' voice I replied, "What? No, I'm fine!" "Well ok. So I wanted to ask if you would take me to the Cops and robbers map with some friends of yours? I really want to try it and it would be nice to play with different people," he asked in a cute voice making me smile a true smile. "Sure but why are you asking at 1:30 am?" I giggled out. "I don't know, I just couldn't sleep so it seemed like a better idea to hear your voice then to stare at my bedroom wall." I blushed at that. Sure he said it was better to do that than to stare at a wall but he still said 'To hear my voice'. "O-ok, I'll get some people and we can play." "Hey, thanks bro." "No problem, see you tomorrow!" "Bye!"

I placed my phone on the table and went back to my room. _'Might as well get some sleep now.' _A sudden wave of tiredness hit me as I lay back down and soon I was fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up the next morning the sun was blazing through the window, heating up my blanket. _'Ugh, why is it so warm? Its the middle of winter!' _I rolled over out of bed, grabbing my sunglasses from the nightstand. I stumbled out my door into the hallway, making my way downstairs. I knew exactly where everything was in my house from the years of being here. As I reached the kitchen I heard my phone started buzzing from the table.

I picked up the device and hit the answer button. "Hello?"

"Umm, Bodil? About the cops and robbers thing, can I bring a friend?" Double's voice filled my ears. "Sure, I don't mind."

"Ok, thanks, BYE!" He hung up before I could respond. I sighed as I set my phone back down and continued my way to the fridge. I rummaged around in my fridge until I felt the cardboard of the milk carton. I pulled it out, set it on the table and grabbed the only cereal I owned from atop the fridge. As I poured both into a bowl that I retrieved as well, my phoned buzzed again. I sighed and grabbed it, answering.

"Yes?" I asked, trying not to sound annoyed. "Hey Bodil! You up for some cops and robbers?" Sky's voice asked. "Yeah, I was going to ask you myself. My friend Double wanted to play, can he come?"

"Sure he can come! Is 3 pm okay for you guys?" I froze for a moment. _'What time is it now? Uhhh, shit.'_

"Umm, what time is it now?"

"12: 34, why? Couldn't you have checked yourself?" Suspicion laced his voice. "I'm too lazy for that!" I responded, trying to laugh it off. "But yeah, 3 is fine by me."

"Okay then, bye." I turned my phone off and continued with my cereal. _'Ugh, dodging questions is annoying. But I don't want them knowing.'_ Why? I didn't really have an answer other than I didn't want to be treated differently more than I already was. After I finished my cereal, I headed to my bathroom to take a shower. After a quick 4 minute shower, I grabbed my phone and called Double. "Hey dude, what time is it?"

"Uhhh, 1:06. Why?"

"We gotta go meet at the cops and robbers area at around 2:30 to 3 pm." I responded with a quite monotone voice. "Oh, ok. Umm, Bodil? Are you sure your okay?" Double asked with a concerned voice. "Yeah, I just didn't sleep well, don't worry!" I answered quickly.

"Hmmm, ok. So, can I come over before we have to leave?"

"Sure!"

"'K, I'll be there soon." Then he hung up and I rushed downstairs to clean my living room. I had gotten lazy recently and just thrown everything around. After picking everything up I heard a knock and then the door opening. "You shouldn't leave your door unlocked y'know." I chuckled and faced the door. "Well then I'd have to go through the trouble of opening the door for you!"

"Uh-huh, okay." Double laughed out. "Do you want to play anything before we leave?"

"How can you play a game if you, you know?" I laughed and gave a evil smirk at him. "I have my ways."

"Okay, Black ops 2, whoever wins is crowned champion because I suck and you cant see." I maintained my smirk and plopped onto the couch. "Your on."

_~ Time skip ~_

"THATS BULL! HOW DID YOU WIN!" Double yelled out. "I told you, I have my ways." I chuckled out. "B-BUT! UGH!"

I was full on laughing now at his rage. I calmed down and leaned towards his ear. "I'll tell you how I won. I could hear every single movement you were making and each button on your controller makes a different sound that I can recognize. These things become very loud when you lose a sense." Double had become stiff when I whispered in his ear and it confused me. "Double? You okay?"

"Uhh, yeah. Also, wow, you can hear all that?" He said amazed. "Yup! Oh, hey. What time is it?" I felt him shift on the couch then he gasped. "DUDE! ITS 2:33!" I leaped off the couch and pulled him with me. "Well, come on then!" I yelled while dragging him out the door. We hopped in Double's car and drove to the cops and robbers area. "What about your friend?"

"He knows where to go." I nodded and leaned back in my seat. Once we reached the area I jumped out and ran to the doors. "LETS GO DOUBLE!" He just chuckled at my hyperness, which was half fake, and followed me in. "Hey Bodil! I'm guessing this is Double?" Sky's voice range out. "Yup, Double, meet Sky. Sky, meet Double."

"Alright! Lets start this!" Sky yelled and I assume, sprinted to the others. Me and Double ran after him. "Hey Bodil!" 2 more voices yelled out. I recognized them as Ty and Jerome. "Hey guys! Double, this is Ty and Jerome. Guys, this is Double."

"Why hello there Double.~" Jerome said in a jokingly seductive voice cause everyone to laugh. I forced a laugh out as well, slightly angered at Jerome. I know it was jokingly but it still caused my eyes to glow a brighter red. I was surprised no one saw it, even if I had my glasses on. "So Bodil, how 'bout you be warden?" Ty asked.

"Okay!" I felt Double's gaze on me and I turned to face him. "What?"

"Can I ask you something, privately?" He said with slight worry in his voice. "Umm, okay?" He dragged me to the corner of the room and whispered in my ear, "How are you going to keep track of everyone if you cant see them?"

"Just like with the game, and with how loud these guys are it'll be easy." I heard him sigh. "Okay, but be careful that you don't hurt yourself." I blushed slightly at his concern for me. "Don't worry, I've done this many times. I'll be fine!"

"YOU GUYS DONE YET!" Sky screamed. "Yeah, yeah, shut up! Were done!." I yelled back. I gestured towards the guys and we walked back over. "So are we recording or just for fun?" I asked. "Just for fun, especially since your friend over here has never played." I nodded and jumped on the pressure plate, putting my ear piece in. I sprinted to the chest and grabbed my gear before stepping on the next pressure plate. I teleported into the prison, hearing the sound of Ty and Sky punching each other in their cell. "HEY! No fighting or I shoot!" I yelled while pulling my bow string back.

They broke apart and ran to opposite sides of the room. I headed to my right and heard Jerome yelling, "TOILET PARTY!", and I felt Double staring through the space inbetween the bars at me. I approached Double's cell and flicked the lever. "Come here Double!" He sprinted out and I shut the door before Jerome could get out. "Oh come on!" He yelled as the door shut in his face. "Your my deputy until further notice." I threw him my baton and approached Sky an Ty's cell. Before I got there I froze midstep, Double bumping into me. "Double? Where's your friend?"

"Probably just late as usual, he can play next round." I nodded and continued to Sky and Ty's cell. "You two!" I yelled. I heard them running to the door. "Get out here." I giggled out at there eagerness. Double flicked the lever and they rushed out. "WHAT ABOUT ME!" Jerome screamed. I giggled again and told Double to go get him. "To the shower! You guys stink!"

We all ran to the showers and Jerome and Sky jumped right in, making a huge splash. I heard Ty's delicate footsteps sneaking behind me. "TY! Get back in here."

"How did you know!?" I just laughed and held my bow up until his footsteps sounded into the room again. I could tell Double was still beside me, confused as to what to do. "Double, you can go hit them if you want. Do whatever you want really, but remember you need to try to get out." I whispered to him with a wink. He nodded and ran in screaming, hitting everyone. I laughed loudly and started punching them as well. During the chaos I froze as a message sounded throughout my earpiece.

_-ClashJTM has joined the game-_

"Hey guys!" he greeted though the earpiece, causing everyone to stop there fighting. "HEY CLASH!" Double yelled hopping off Ty who he was formerly crushing under his weight. "Hey Bodil? Can we stop the round and start a new one so Clash can play?" I nodded numbly and left the game, followed by everyone else. As we entered the spawn room again I sent a glare towards Clash's general area. I hated him. Why? Well.

He had a crush on Double as well. Telling me if I ever went after him that he would get me. I wasn't too worried about that but then he said he knew I wasn't and said if I still didn't something might happen to Double while in his care. I didn't quite understand why he would do something if he loved him but I wasn't going to let it happen. _'Not like either of us have a chance.' _


End file.
